Ein Schuljahr in Deutschland
by Kai Aquila
Summary: Harry, Ron, Hermine und Lupin dürfen für ein Jahr an eine deutsche Zaubererschule. Doch hier läuft einiges völlig anders als in England und nicht alles ist Gold, was am Anfang glänzt. Werden sie sich anpassen oder gegen das ungewohnte System rebellieren.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Mir gehört Harry Potter nicht.

Anmerkung: Eine Idee von mir, die ich unbedingt niederschreiben wollte. Ich würde mich tierisch über Reviews freuen. Wen der Prolog neugierig macht, der braucht bloß zu fragen, dann schreibe ich hieran weiter.

Prolog

_Lieber Harry,_

So begann der Brief, der Harry in den Sommerferien von Hogwarts zukam.

_Lieber Harry,_

_dieses Schuljahr wird für dich eine ganz besondere Erfahrung werden. Wir haben beschlossen, drei unserer Studenten und einen Lehrer als Austauschschüler an eine Zaubererschule in Deutschland zu schicken. Nach langen Überlegungen, sind wir zu dem Schluss gelangt, dass niemand besser geeignet wäre als du. Nun fragst du dich vielleicht, wie du zu der Ehre kommst, nun, der Schulleiter der Winterstein-Akademie, Libertus Trubel, ein alter Freund von mir, bat um die Gelegenheit, seinen Schülern einmal den großen Harry Potter vorzustellen, der so hoch gerühmt wurde. Außerdem ist er der Ansicht, es wäre der Beziehung zwischen unseren beiden Nationen zuträglich, wenn wir uns gegenseitig mit den verschiedenen Aspekten deutscher und englischer Zauberer hautnah auseinandersetzten. Dem kann ich nicht widersprechen. Sicherlich möchtest du wissen, wer mit dir reist. Libertus wollte sich zunächst einfach noch zwei weitere Schüler mit herausragenden Leistungen herauspicken, doch ich konnte ihn davon überzeugen, dass es wesentlich sinnvoller wäre, dich mit Freunden statt mit fremden zu umgeben. So stimmte er zu auch Hermine und Ron anzunehmen, obgleich er bei Ron ein wenig widerstrebte. Ich hoffe du wirst diese einmalige Okkasion nutzen und unserer Schule im Ausland alle Ehre machen und ihnen zeigen, was der große Harry Potter so draufhat. Mit euch reisen wird übrigens Professor Lupin, da ich der Überzeugung bin, zu ihm hättet ihr neben Hagrid das meiste Vertrauen, zudem erwies er sich als der deutschen Sprache mächtig und weiß einiges über ihre Kultur. Am Bahnhof von Kings Cross wird euch ein zuverlässiger Schüler der Winterstein Akademie am Gleis Neundreiviertel erwarten. Mit dem Zug werdet ihr weiter nach Brüssel und von dort direkt zu deiner Gastschule fahren. Ich hoffe, du wirst in Deutschland ein wundervolles Jahr verbringen und kommst mit vielen neuen guten Erinnerungen zurückkehren._

_Viele Grüße,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry las den Brief noch einmal, dann ließ er sich überwältigt in seinen Stuhl plumpsen. Er würde nach Deutschland kommen. Er würde dort zur Schule gehen und das, wo er doch kaum ein Wort der Landesprache kannte. Aber Dumbledore schien äußerst zuversichtlich, dass es ihm nicht weiter schwer fallen würde, sich dort einzugliedern. Einerseits war das ein ziemlicher Schock, andererseits würde er ein Jahr ohne Malfoy, Crabbe und Goyle, Snape und anderen Widerlingen nur mit seinen Freunden verbringen können. Das waren doch eigentlich sehr positive Nachrichten. Anbei dem Brief, war noch eine Liste dessen, was er benötigen würde.

_Liste der benötigten Dinge:_

_deinen Zauberstab_

_deine Eule_

_genügend Kleidung für ein Jahr_

_Alles weitere wird ihnen in Deutschland gegeben werden._

Harry warf einen Blick auf seinen Kalender und stellte fest, dass es nur noch wenige Tage bis zum Schulbeginn waren. Er hatte sich schon gewundert, warum noch keine Liste mit seinen noch zu kaufenden zu ihm gesendet worden war, nun hatte er die Antwort. Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

Fußnote: So, hiermit habe ich den du sie Fehler ausgebessert. Weitere Kapitel werden jetzt wahrscheinlich erstmal auf sich warten lassen, da ich in den nächsten drei Wochen insgesamt fünf Schulaufgaben schreibe und kräftig büffeln muss, zudem bannt sich bei mir eine Blinddarmentzündung an. Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung und vertröste euch auf später.


	2. Chapter 2

Anmerkung: So, hier ist endlich das 2. Kapitel. Es tut mir furchtbar Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich habe zurzeit echt richtig viel Stress in der Schule und eine Blinddarmentzündung. Vielen Dank an alle die Reviewt haben. Die Du Sie Fehler habe ich mittlerweile ausgebessert und ich möchte mich für diese Unachtsamkeit eintschuldigen. Ich hoffe dieses Kapitel entspricht halbwegs euren Erwartungen, wenn nicht, sagt mir was ich besser machen kann.

Die nächsten Tage vergingen für Harry wie im Flug. Und das war an sich schon ein Wunder, wenn man bedachte, dass er nicht besonders viel tun konnte, abgesehen von sich langweilen, um Hedwig kümmern, langweilen, lernen, sich langweilen, Dudley aus dem Weg gehen und sich langweilen. Er wunderte sich, wie es wohl so in Deutschland war. Bis jetzt hatte er sich eigentlich nie viele Gedanken um andere Zaubererschulen in fernen Ländern gemacht. Wurden dort dieselben Fächer wie in Hogwarts unterrichtet? Oder musste er noch mal ganz von vorne anfangen? Konnte er dort Quiditch spielen? Er hoffte es sehr, denn ein Jahr ohne Quiditch wäre ein verdorbenes Jahr. Wie das wohl mit den Häusern in Winterstein lief? Gab es da ebenfalls Slytherin und alle anderen? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht. Aber wie teilten sie ihre Schüler dann in Klassen? Fragen über Fragen. Dann war endlich Sonntag. Wie gehabt fuhren die Dursleys ihn morgens zum Bahnhof und sagten im kaum auf Wiedersehen, bevor sie wieder verschwanden. Gerade saß Onkel Vernon bestimmt auf der Couch, rieb sich die Hände mit den dicken Wurstfingern und freute sich auf ein Harryfreies Jahr. Umgekehrt war Harrys Frohgefühl ein wenig gedrückt von der Tatsache, dass er dieses Jahr in einer ihm völlig fremden Umgebung verbringen würde. Andererseits war das auch nicht anders, als sein erstes Jahr in Hogwarts. Nur, dass er diesmal Freunde bei sich hatte, die mit ihm fühlten. Nachdem er den Pfeiler durchrannt hatte, sah er sich auf dem Bahnsteig nach Ron und Hermine um. Schließlich entdeckte er sie zusammen mit Fred und George, Percy, Ginny und Mr. und Mrs. Weasley. Sofort eilte Harry zu ihnen.

„Hey Harry.", begrüßte Ron ihn sogleich munter.

„Freut uns, dich wieder zu sehen.", stimmte Hermine zu.

„Freut mich auch.", erwiderte Harry, bevor Molly Weasley ihn ebenfalls entdeckte und ihn hastig umarmte.

„Oh Harry, schön dich zu sehen."

„Ja, Mrs. Weasley, aber ich kriege keine Luft.", piepste Harry mit seinem verbliebenen Atem.

„Entschuldigung."

Sie ließ ihn los.

„Hi Harry!", riefen die Zwillinge wie aus einem Mund.

„Wie waren deine Ferien?", fragte Hermine ihn.

„Ganz Okay und deine?"

„Sie waren äußerst erbaulich, auch wenn ich die Schule sehr vermisst habe. Ich war ja so überrascht, als der Brief kam, du nicht auch? Ein Schuljahr in Deutschland! Ich habe mir natürlich sofort alle gängigen Lektüren über das Thema gesucht. Sie zaubern ganz anders als wir. Ich hoffe, ich bekomme das hin, ich bin nämlich so aufgeregt…", sprudelte es aus Hermine in atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit hervor.

„Das wäre uns jetzt gar nicht aufgefallen.", murmelte Ron sarkastisch.

Hermine unterbrach sich und warf ihm einen giftigen Blick zu.

„Bist du etwa gar nicht nervös?", erkundigte sie sich schneidend, ließ ihm jedoch gar keine Zeit etwas zu erwidern, sondern beantwortete sich ihre Frage gleich selbst. „Natürlich bist du das nicht. Du wirst dort einfach genauso sein wie hier. Der untere Teil der Notenskala gehört Ron Weasley!", rief sie dramaturgisch.

„So schlecht bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Ich sehe nur einfach nicht ein, warum wir uns wegen etwas nervös machen sollten, dass wir ohnehin hinter uns bringen müssen. Selbst wenn wir auf dieser Schule total versagen und alle drei durchfallen, dann sind wir nächstes Jahr doch eh wieder in Hogwarts. Was kann uns da schon passieren?"

„Viel! Versteht ihr denn nicht? Wir sind die Repräsentanten der gesamten englischen Zaubererschaft! Wir müssen beweisen, wie gut wir sind. Außerdem habe ich gehört, dass deutsche Schüler sehr ehrgeizig sind. Wir dürfen ihnen in punkto Fähigkeit in nichts nachstehen!", zeterte Hermine ungehalten.

„Danke Hermine, du machst uns allen Mut.", meinte Harry, dem von Minute zu Minute unwohler wurde.

„Entschuldigung. Wisst ihr eigentlich schon, wie wir und in Deutschland verständigen sollen?"

„Nein.", antworteten Ron und Harry wie aus einem Munde.

„Aber ich.", sagte eine muntere Stimme, die unzweifelhaft zu Professor Lupin gehören musste hinter ihnen.

Überrascht wirbelten sie alle herum. Lupin hatte seit ihrer letzten Begegnung noch einige graue Haare mehr dazubekommen, wirkte jedoch nicht ganz so kränklich, wie sonst.

„Professor Lupin!", rief Hermine freudig.

„Freut mich euch zu sehen, Hermine, Ron, Harry."

Er ließ seinen Blick über die drei Teenager streifen.

„Wie sollen wir denn die Sprache lernen, Professor.", fragte Hermine neugierig.

„Nun, es gibt einen Zauberspruch mit dem man einen Teilbereich des eigenen Wissens mit einer anderen Person teilen kann. Er lautet lingua partio. Da meine Mutter ursprünglich in Deutschland lebte, beherrsche ich die deutsch Sprach bis auf weiteres nahezu fließend. Wollen wir beginnen?"

Die drei nickten.

„Nun denn. Lingua partio!", rief Lupin und tippte jedem von ihnen kurz mit dem Zauberstab auf die Schulter.

Harry fühlte sich, als würden ihm durch einen Kanal in seinem Kopf Worte eingepflanzt, von denen er noch nie etwas gehört hatte. Danach fühlte er sich ein bisschen schwindelig auf den Beinen und er hatte auch nicht den Eindruck, soeben eine neue Sprache gelernt zu haben.

„Am Anfang werdet ihr vielleicht ein wenig Schwierigkeit haben, das Wörterwirrwarr das nun in euren Köpfen herrscht auseinander zu dividieren, aber das vergeht nach einiger Zeit. Da wir das hinter uns gebracht hätten, habt ihr eure Sachen?"

Sie nickten abermals.

„Gut, dann werden wir uns jetzt verabschieden, Mrs Weasley, Mr. Weasly."

Mrs. Weasley ließ es sich nicht nehmen, sie noch einmal zu umarmen und ihnen viel Glück zu wünschen. Dann folgten sie Professor Lupin durch die Menge von Schülern und deren Eltern zu einer kleinen Nische, wo jemand in einem langen schwarzen Umhang lehnte, der sich die Kapuze tief ins Gesicht gezogen hatte. Als er sie erkannte, stieß er sich von der Wand ab und schüttelte Lupin die Hand.

„Guten Tag.", sagte der Fremde steif. „Professor Lupin, nehme ich an?"

„Ja und du bist?", erwiderte Lupin heiter.

„Zyprian Messner, ich bin im 5. Jahr an der Winterstein-Akademie. Man beauftragte mich, sie hier abzuholen."

Ron hob eine Augenbraue ob dieses seltsam klingenden Namens.

„Ah, dies sind übrigens…"

„Ron Weasly, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter." Zyprians Augen ruhten auf Harry. „Ich weiß, guten Tag. Ich denke, wir sollten uns beeilen, anderenfalls fährt der Zug ohne uns. Wenn sie mir bitte folgen würden."

Sie taten wie ihnen geheißen und hetzten hinter Zyprian her, der trotz seiner geringen Größe, er war kaum größer als Hermine, einen raschen Gang an den Tag legte. Sie erreichten den Zug, verstauten ihr Gepäck und setzten sich in eines der Abteile die noch frei waren.

Eine unangenehme Stille erfüllte den Raum.

„Wie ist Schule so in Deutschland?", erkundigte Ron sich um die unheimlich Ruhe zu durchbrechen.

„Anspruchsvoll, aber das werdet ihr ja in Kürze selbst feststellen."

„Ich bin sicher, Harry, Ron und Hermine werden ganz hervorragend zurechtkommen.", munterte Lupin sie auf.

„Wir werden sehen.", sagte Zyprian wenig ermutigend.

„Ich habe gelesen, dass deutsche Zauberer sehr viel mehr Wert auf Runenmagie legen und sich außerdem die Macht von Steinen bedienen. Ist das wahr?", warf Hermine ein.

„Das wirst du erfahren, wenn wir da sind."

Besonders gesprächig schien Zyprian schon mal nicht zu sein. Für die Dauer der Zugfahrt sprachen Harry und die anderen deshalb lieber über ihre Ferien und erzählten wunderten sich darüber, wer Lupin wohl in Hogwarts vertrat. Nach Stunden erreichten sie endlich Brüssel. Von der Stadt selbst sahen sie allerdings so gut wie nichts, denn Zyprian scheuchte sie sofort weiter in den nächsten Zug. Dieser war um einiges voller als ihr letzter und da sie kein leeres Abteil fanden, setzten sie sich in eines, wo bereits jemand am Fenster saß.

„Hallo Lys, ist da noch frei?", begrüßte Velten den Jungen, der daraufhin überrascht aufblickte.

„Sicher. Für dich doch immer, Hausvorstand."

Sie setzten sich und Harry konnte nicht umhin verwirrt zu fragen.

„Hausvorstand? Was ist das?"

Lys hob verwirrt eine Augenbraue, als könne er nicht verstehen, warum sie das nicht wussten.

„An der Winterstein Akademie werden die Studenten verschiedenen Wohnhäusern zugeteilt. Ein Wohnhaus umfasst etwa drei bis sieben Gruppen, die in einem Zimmer zusammen schlafen. Die Häuser bekommen pro Monat einen bestimmten Betrag an Geld mit dem sie die nötigen Dinge, wie zum Beispiel Essen, Trinken, Strom und Wasser bezahlen. Dem Hausvorstand obliegt es, bestimmte Regeln einzuführen und deren Einhaltung zu gewährleisten. Sollte das ihm zugeteilte Wohnhaus einmal sein Budget überziehen, hat er sich jedoch dafür vor der Schulleitung zu verantworten. Klar soweit?", erklärten ihnen Zyprian.

„Klingt kompliziert.", beschwerte sich Ron.

„Mag sein, aber es dient seinem Zweck. Die Akademie hat relativ gleich bleibende Fixkosten und kann so mehr Geld in andere Bereiche einfließen lassen."

„Dann kann es also aber auch sein, dass Ron Harry und ich in ganz unterschiedliche Häuser gesteckt werden.", schlussfolgerte Hermine nicht sonderlich erpicht darauf, von ihren Freunden getrennt zu werden.

„Das wäre gut möglich gewesen, Professor Trubel entschied sich, dass es von Vorteil wäre zumindest Ron und Harry ins selbe Haus zu stecken, dein Haus ist ganz in der Nähe.", beruhigte sie Velten.

„Warum darf ich nicht ins selbe Haus?", stichelte Hermine weiter.

„Weil es nur reine Jungen- und reine Mädchenhäuser gibt um gewissen…", Zyprian schweifte ab, unsicher, wie er es sagen sollte.

„Dingen vorzubeugen.", beendete Lys heiser seinen Satz, bevor er zu husten begann.

Mit seinem kränklichen Aussehen und den dunklen Ringen unter den Augen, erinnerte Lys Harry ein wenig an das erste Mal, das er Lupin getroffen hatte.

„Du hörst dich aber nicht gut an, mein Junge. Bist du krank?", meinte Professor Lupin besorgt.

„Nein, er hustet weil es ihm Spaß macht.", kommentierte Zyprian trocken.

„Ich bin in Ordnung.", versicherte Lys schwach.

Harry konnte Zyprian jetzt schon nicht ausstehen. Was war noch mal an Malfoy so schlimm gewesen?

„Hier, nimm ein Stück Schokolade, das hilft."

Lupin brach einen Riegel Nussschokolade auseinander und gab ihn Lys, welcher ihn dankbar annahm.

„Verzeihen sie meine Intoleranz, Professor, aber seit wann hilft Schokolade gegen Husten?", bekundete Zyprian seine Zweifel.

Doch nachdem Lys aufgegessen hatte, war er nicht mehr ganz so bleich wie vorher. Langsam überkam Harry die Vermutung, das Lupin irgendeinen Zauberspruch auf sämtliche Vollmilchprodukte sprach, die sich in seinem Besitz befanden. Die Fahrt war lang und als der Zug endlich hielt, war bereits die Nacht hereingebrochen. Die letzten paar Minuten ging es durch einen Tunnel bergab. Sie hielten an einem kleinen unterirdischen Bahnhof, der ein wenig an U-Bahnstationen erinnerte. Der Türen öffneten sich und hunderte Schüler quollen aus den Abteilen hinaus auf den Bahnsteig und verließen über eine große Treppe den Tunnel. Zyprian führte sie hinaus und Harry war fast erschlagen von der Schönheit der Umgebung selbst bei Nacht. Rings herum war nur Wald, dunkler dichter Tannenwald. Am Himmel funkelten Myriaden Sterne. Alle Schüler strömten die Stufen hinein in ein riesiges Gebäude, das ein wenig wie eine Universität aussah. Hohe Türme und ein weitläufiger Garten, der schon fast als Park bezeichnet werden konnte. Alles in allem wirkte es prächtig, eine Schule für die reichen und klugen. Allerdings wirkte alles fast schon zu ordentlich, fast klinisch sauber. Hogwarts hatte wenigstens immer so etwas magisch Veraltetes ausgestrahlt aber das hier wirkte wirklich nur wie ein Internat.

„Kommt schon oder wollt ihr hier Wurzeln schlagen?", drängte sie Zyprian.

Schnell eilten sie hinter ihm her. Drinnen war es hell erleuchtet und durch eine deckenhohe Tür gingen sie in eine Halle, die der großen Halle Hogwarts ähnelte, nur hangen hier keine Kerzen herunter sondern Steine die von innen heraus leuchteten, als hätte jemand Teelichter hineingesteckt. Wenn man nach oben blickte war da auch nicht der Himmel draußen, dafür tanzten zahlreiche Muster über die Wände und veränderten ihre Form so rasant, dass Harry Kopfschmerzen davon bekam. Es gab auch nicht vier lange Tische, sondern viele einzelne Tischgruppen. Nur der Lehrertisch war in etwa gleich. Außerdem war an der Seite eine Essenstheke aufgebaut. Wie bei einer Cafeteria.

„Was sind das für seltsame Muster dort an den Wänden?", fragte Harry.

„Runenmagie, ihr werdet es noch lernen. Sie beschützen Winterstein und seine Umgebung.", flüsterte ihm Zyprian zu.

„Beschützen? Vor was? Voldemort kommt doch nicht nach Deutschland.", hakte Harry nach.

Eigentlich hatte er irgendeine Art von Reaktion auf sein lautes aussprechen des Namens Voldemort erwartet, doch die blieb aus. Entweder hatten Deutsche keine Angst vor Voldemort und dem was er bedeutete oder Velten war nur besonders mutig.

„Vor den Muggeltouristen die durch diesen Wald wandern und anderen Dingen…", antwortete Zyprian ausweichend.

„Welchen Dingen?", mischte sich Hermine ein, ihr Interesse geweckt.

„Dingen die euch nichts angehen und jetzt Ruhe!", zischte Zyprian und nahm an einer Tischgruppe Platz, an der noch drei andere saßen, zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen mit rotem Haar, welches Zyprian sogleich umarmte.

Scheinbar war sie seine Freundin. Auch wenn Harry sich schwer vorstellen konnte, dass jemand so steifes eine so offen wirkende Freundin hatte.

„Schön dich zu sehen.", wisperte sie ihm zu.

Zyprian gab ihr einen Kuss, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit dem Lehrerpodium gelten ließ. Auch Harry, Hermine und Ron setzten sich und schaute erwartungsvoll nach vorne. Lupin hatte sich zu den anderen Professoren gesellt. Dann erhob sich ein jung aussehender Mann mit und klopfte mit seinem Löffel sacht an sein Weinglas. Das leise klingeln ließ augenblicklich das Tuscheln in der Halle verstummen und alle wandten sich nach ihm um.

„Vielen Dank. Und wieder beginnt ein neues Jahr. Einige von euch sind vielleicht zum ersten Mal hier. Möglicherweise habt ihr Angst vor dem was euch erwartet. Aber ihr könnt euch sicher sein, dass wir nichts von euch verlangen werden, was ihr noch nicht bereit seid zu leisten. Erstmals haben wir dieses Jahr auch drei Austauschschüler aus England hier. Darf ich euch bitten aufzustehen, Ron Weasley, Hermine Granger und Harry Potter!"

Harry spürte wie sein Gesicht vor Scham brannte, als er hörte wie sein Name ausgesprochen wurde wie der eines Helden. Er und seine Freunde standen unsicher auf und sofort wurden sie von allen angestarrt. Ein Murmeln ging durch den Saal. Finger wurden auf ihn gerichtet und ungläubig gewispert.

„Hab ihr gehört?"

„Ja, der Harry Potter-."

„Er ist tatsächlich hier bei uns-."

„Meint ihr, er gibt Autogramme?"

„Nein, für so etwas hat er sicherlich keine Zeit."

„Warum er wohl hier ist?"

„Professor Trubel sagte doch, Austauschschüler-."

„Aber weshalb gerade jetzt?"

Interessanter Weise schienen sich nur die Jüngeren übermäßig für Harry zu interessieren, die Älteren wirkten nach wie vor völlig unbeeindruckt und flüsterten missbilligend.

„Weiß gar nicht, was an dem so toll sein soll."

„Genau, er hat nichts getan, was nicht jeder andere auch gekonnt hätte."

„Spinnst du? Er hat Voldemort-."

„Seiner Macht beraubt, ich weiß. Aber kommt schon, er war nur ein Baby, ich bezweifle, dass, was auch immer er gemacht hat, es irgendwie bewusst geschehen ist."

„Da hast du wohl Recht, aber bemerkenswert ist es trotzdem."

„Viele Dinge sind bemerkenswert und nicht die Hälfte von ihnen kriegt die Aufmerksamkeit, die ihnen gebühren würde, also was soll's."

Einerseits fand Harry es mal ganz schön, weder als der strahlende Held, noch als der Lügen verbreitende Waise dazustehen, andererseits empfand er Abneigung der höheren Semester nicht gerade als einladend.

„Ruhe bitte.", ermahnte eine streng dreinblickende Lehrerin, die Harry wie Professor McGonagall vorkam.

Erneut wurde es still.

„Sie dürfen sich setzen."

Dankbar ließen sie sich wieder auf ihre Stühle fallen.

„Da wir das nun hinter uns gebracht hätten, kann das Festmahl nun beginnen."

Anders als in Hogwarts erschien das Essen nicht erst auf Befehl des Schulleiters magischer Weise, sondern wurde von einigen Leuten hereingebracht. Es wirkte lecker, aber Harry fand nichts, was Kürbispasteten oder Kesselkuchen auch nur im Entferntesten ähnelte. Also tat er sich von allem ein wenig auf, in der Hoffnung, etwas Gutes wäre dabei. Entgegen seiner Erwartung stellten sich die seltsamen Speisen jedoch als köstlich heraus, wie scheinbar auch Ron fand, dessen Teller so voll war, dass man Ron dahinter beinahe nicht mehr sah. Nach dem Essen, führte Zyprian Harry und seine Freunde zu einem gewaltigen Einteilungsplan, auf dem die Namen sämtlicher Schüler fein säuberlich untereinander aufgelistet worden waren und dahinter stand jeweils ein Hausname und eine Zimmernummer.

„Ron, Harry, ihr seid im selben Zimmer wie ich, Hermine, Du bist zusammen mit Soraya in einem Haus. Soraya, würdest du ihr bitte helfen?", sagte Zyprian an das rothaarige Mädchen gewandt.

„Klar!", rief diese freudig und zog Hermine gleich an der Hand hinter sich her zu einem anderen Plan.

Harry, Ron und Zyprian folgten. Auf dieser Liste waren die verschiedenen Lehrer und deren Fächer angegeben.

„Also, ihr seid jetzt im vierten Jahr, deshalb müsstet ihr euch eigentlich sieben Wahlkurse und einen Pflichtkurs auswählen. Da ihr aber noch nicht die gesamten Grundkurse fertig habt, werdet ihr das wohl erstmal nachholen müssen. Das heißt, ihr seid etwa auf dem Niveau eines Erstklässlers. Darum tragt ihr euch jetzt erstmal bei den sechs Pflichtkursen ein. Das wären dann Runenkunde, Veränderung, Kampfmagie, Steinkunde, absolute Magie und Telekinese. Des Weiteren habt ihr euch noch drei Wahlkursen zu unterziehen. Selbstverständlich könnt ihr auch mehr nehmen, aber davon würde ich euch jetzt anfangs abraten. Das ist allerdings ganz eurer Entscheidung überlassen. In jedem Fach das ihr nehmt müsst ihr pro Woche drei Stunden haben."

„Ist es egal, zu welcher Uhrzeit man sich einträgt?", fragte Hermine, die bemerkt hatte, dass ein und derselbe Kurs mitunter drei mal am selben Tag zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten angeboten wurde.

„Prinzipiell ja. In unserem Haus haben wir es uns jedoch zum Gesetz gemacht, dass nach zehn Uhr keiner mehr Unterricht hat. Außer wenn es nicht anders geht. Zudem versuchen wir die Stunden immer so zu legen, dass jeder mindestens eine Dreiviertelstunde alleine im Zimmer sein kann. Ansonsten könnt ihr machen was ihr wollt. Ich habe meine Auszeit immer so zum gegen Mittag, ihr täte also gut daran eines eurer Fächer auf diese Zeit zu legen. Wann wollt ihr eure Privatsphäre?"

„Nachmittags!", sagten Harry und Ron wie aus einem Munde.

„Gut, ich werd sehen, ob sich das einrichten lässt."

Derweil erklärte Soraya Hermine gerade dasselbe. Hermine wählte ebenfalls Nachmittag, um gegebenenfalls Zeit mit Ron und Harry verbringen zu können. Nun schnappte sich jeder einen Stift und trug sich ein. Harry gestalte sich seinen Stundenplan so.

Montag: 7:30-8:15: Aura bei Professor Rzehulec

9:30-10:15: Veränderung bei Professor Dreyer

10:15-11:00: absolute Magie bei Professor Aconella

11:00-11:45: Telekinese bei Professor Tetsch

13:15-14:00: Kampfmagie bei Professor Wlotzka

14:00-14:45: Runenkunde bei Professor Lekien

Dienstag: 7:30-8:15: Steinkunde bei Professor Verlag

9:30-10:15: Veränderung bei Professor Dreyer

10:15-11:00: absolute Magie bei Professor Aconella

11:00-11:45: Aura bei Professor Rzehulec

13:15-14:00: Kampfmagie bei Professor Wlotzka

14:00-14:45: Runenkunde bei Professor Lekien

Mittwoch: 7:30-8:15: Steinkunde bei Professor Verlag

9:30-10:15: Zauberkunst bei Professor Feilzer

10:15-11:00: absolute Magie bei Professor Aconella

11:00-11:45: Telekinese bei Professor Tetsch

13:15-14:00: Mystik bei Professor Marzuk

14:00-14:45: Runenkunde bei Professor Lekien

Donnerstag: 12:00-12:45: Zauberkunst bei Professor Feilzer

13:15-14:00: Kampfmagie bei Professor Wlotzka

14:00-14:45: Mystik bei Professor Marzuk

14:45-15:30: Aura bei Professor Rzehulec

15:30-16:15: Veränderung bei Professor Dreyer

Freitag: 11:00-11:45: Telekinese bei Professor Tetsch

12:00-12:45: Zauberkunst bei Professor Feilzer

14:00-14:45: Mystik bei Professor Marzuk

14:45-15:30: Steinkunde bei Professor Verlag

Fast alles waren völlig neue Fächer für Harry, sodass es ihn richtig gefreut hatte, Zauberkunst als alten Bekannten auszumachen. Veränderung war vermutlich so etwas wie Verwandlung in Hogwarts, Aura und Mystik klangen ganz interessant, Runen- und Steinkunde ließen der Fantasie nicht sonderlich viel Freiraum was er sich darunter vorzustellen hatte und von Telekinese und absoluter Magie hatte er noch nie gehört. Auf Kampfmagie war er hingegen schon gespannt, vielleicht war das so ähnlich wie Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Ron Stundenplan entsprach in etwa Harrys, da er Angst hatte, alleine in irgendeinem der Kurse zu sein. Hermine dagegen wählte auch noch Illusion und Beschwörung, was ihren Zeitplan ein wenig enger werden ließ. Dafür ließ sie Zauberkunst sausen.

„Wir müssten hier mit dem Grundkurs eins anfangen und über dieses Niveau sind wir doch schon lang hinaus.", begründete sie ihre Entscheidung.

Da mochte sie zwar Recht haben, doch das scherte Ron und Harry wenig. Dann waren sie zumindest mal für ein ganzes Jahr Klassenbeste in irgendwas. Nachdem sie das hinter sich gebracht hatten, führte Zyprian sie die zu ihrem Haus, während Soraya mit Hermine im Schlepptau in die andere Richtung verschwanden. Hinter Zyprian verließen sie das Schulgebäude, liefen auf einem Steinweg an einer großen Wiese vorbei zu einer Gebirgswand hin. Als Harry hochblickte erkannte er, dass in die Felswände Fenster und sogar ganze Häuser hineingebaut worden waren. Durch einen schmalen Eingang eilten sie eine noch schmalere in den Stein gehauene Treppe an Holztüren vorbei hinauf, bis Zyprian vor einer massiven Eichentür anhielt. Die Luft war kalt und klamm und Ron und Harrys Atem stieg in weißen Wölkchen auf. Zyprian drückte die Pforte auf und sie huschten hinter ihm in die warme Stube. Drinnen hängten sie ihre Jacken an die Garderobe und sahen sich erstmal um. Die Räume waren von flackerndem Kerzenlicht erleuchtet und wirkten einladend und gemütlich. Harry wunderte sich allmählich, ob deutsche Zauberer noch kein elektrisches Licht kannten oder ob sie einfach nur Kerzenfetischisten waren. Eine Holztreppe führte nach oben. Die Wände waren ebenfalls mit Holz verkleidet.

„Zieht eure Schuhe aus und ich zeige euch das Haus.", befahl Zyprian.

Harry und Ron taten wie ihnen geheißen.

„Das ist das Wohnzimmer und gleichzeitig unser Esszimmer. Ihr könnt essen wann immer ihr wollt, aber am Wochenende Frühstücken wir meist gemeinsam."

Das Wohnzimmer war mit bequemen Sesseln und Sofas ausgestattet und in der Ecke prasselte ein Feuer.

„Die Küche ist gleich nebenan. An der Pinnwand hängt auch der Haushaltsplan, aber den teilen wir erst morgen ein, wenn alle da sind. Morgen gehen wir übrigens auch einkaufen, ihr braucht ja noch euer Schulzeug."

„Einkaufen? Wo? Fahren wir extra mit dem Zug zur nächsten Stadt?", fragte Ron verwirrt.

Zyprian schnaubte irritiert, als habe er noch nie eine so dämliche Frage gehört.

„Die Geschäfte sind unterirdisch, deshalb habt ihr sie auch noch nicht gesehen. Kann ich jetzt fortfahren?"

Sie nickten.

„Danke. Ansonsten sind unten nur noch zwei Zimmer. Lasst uns nach oben gehen."

Oben angekommen führte er sie zu einem Zimmer ganz am ende des langen Flurs.

„Das ist unseres."

Er öffnete die Tür und betrat den Raum. Der Raum war viereckig und alles war dreimal vorhanden. Es gab nur ein Fenster und folglich war es relativ dunkel, trotz der Kerzen, die auch dieses Zimmer schwach beleuchteten.

„Das Bett am Fenster ist meins.", proklamierte Zyprian. „Für heute ist jetzt nichts mehr los. Wenn ich ihr wäre, würde ich mich jetzt aufs Ohr hauen. Ich tue es auf jeden Fall. Das Bad ist nebenan und ich werde jetzt duschen."

Damit verschwand Zyprian ins Nebenzimmer und zwei Minuten später ertönte das Plätschern von Wasser. Harry und Ron sahen einander ratlos an. Was sollten sie jetzt tun?

„Ist der gut drauf.", stellte Ron überflüssigerweise fest.

„Und wie.", stimmte Harry zu. „Lass uns schlafen gehen. Wer weiß, was er morgen alles mit uns vorhat."

Gesagt getan. Schnell schlüpften sie in ihre Schlafanzüge und belegten jeder ein Bett. Als Zyprian mit triefenden Haaren ins Zimmer zurückkam, waren die beiden schon tief im Land der Träume.


	3. Chapter 3

Anmerkung der Autorin: So, tut mir echt Leid, aber ich bin einfach nicht eher dazu gekommen. Dieses Kapitel bestimmt eigentlich nur aus einkaufen also ziemlich langweilig. Viel Spaß trotzdem. Und natürlich freue ich mich riesig über Reviews, sei es nun Lob oder Kritik.^^

Am nächsten Tag, wurden die beiden unsanft von Zyprian durch grobes Schulterrütteln geweckt.

„Steht auf. Es gibt Frühstück."

Ron zog sich die Decke über den Kopf während Harry verwirrt gegen das Licht anblinzelte.

„Ich dachte, wir könnten aufstehen wann wir wollten.", beklagte er sich, in der Hoffnung weiterschlafen zu dürfen.

„Könnt ihr auch, aber nicht heute. Heute ist gemeinsames Frühstück, damit alles Organisatorische besprochen werden kann. Raus jetzt aus den Federn, oder ich werde euch nicht bei euren Einkäufen helfen.", drohte Zyprian resolut.

„Oh, da haben wir jetzt aber Angst.", feixte Ron in seiner üblichen schlechten Morgenlaune.

„Das hätte ich an eurer Stelle auch, ich bezweifle, dass ihr wisst, wo ihr euer Schulzeug bekommt." Zyprian ging zur Tür. „In zwei Minuten seid ihr unten."

„Der hat ja immer noch so tolle Laune.", bemerkte Ron spitz.

Die beiden zogen sich um und gingen ins Esszimmer. Dort war bereits das Frühstück hergerichtet und acht Jungen saßen dort und aßen. Ron und Harry gesellten sich zu ihnen. Ron schnappte sich sofort ein Toastbrot und strich soviel Marmelade darauf, dass sie auf den Tisch tropfte. Harry war etwas zurückhaltender und nahm sich eines der belegten Brote.

„Nun, da wir alle da sind, würde ich gerne das organisatorische für dieses Jahr durchgehen.", erhob Zyprian seine Stimme. „Da der Großteil von uns letztes Jahr bei allen Prüfungen zufrieden stellende Ergebnisse erzielte, kriegen wir insgesamt 300 Euro pro Monat. Die Fixkosten für dieses Haus betragen…" Er tippte hastig alles in einen Taschenrechner ein. „Zirka 150 Euro im Monat. Weitere 120 ziehe ich jetzt mal für Speisen und Getränke ab, bleiben noch 30 Euro…"

„Wissen wir, wir können alle rechnen.", sagte jemand am Tisch, worauf leises Gelächter folgte.

Zyprian fuhr unbeirrt fort.

„Ich würde vorschlagen, dass wir das Geld sparen und für wichtige Anlässe aufheben. Einwände?"

„Ich wäre dafür, dass jeder seinen Anteil ausgezahlt bekommt.", meldete sich ein großer kräftig gebauter Junge mit kurzen schwarzen Haaren zu Wort.

„Wie sinnvoll ist das denn, Rick, mit drei Euro im Monat kann man sich auch richtig viel kaufen.", belehrte Zyprian ihn. „Sonst noch jemand?"

Kopfschütteln.

„Gut. Was Arbeiten wie Putzen und Einkaufen angeht, dass macht alle vier Monate ein anderes Zimmer. Ihr im Erdgeschoss dürft mit dem Einkaufen anfangen, die anderen zwei Putzen. Bad jede Woche samstags, den Rest einmal im Monat. Die Einkaufsliste pinne ich an unser schwarzes Brett, wenn jemand was will, soll er es da drauf schreiben. Noch fragen?"

„Ja, dürfen wir Partys veranstalten."

Die Frage kam wieder von Rick.

„Das denke ich mir, dass ausgerechnet du das wissen willst. Partys prinzipiell ja, aber nur, wenn alle zugestimmt haben. Vor Klausuren absolut nicht."

„Na toll, haben eure Hoheit vielleicht auch noch eine Ausgangsperre zu verhängen?", nörgelte Rick.

„Nein, habe ich nicht. Ich wäre soweit fertig. Hab ich was vergessen?"

„Nö, ich glaub nicht, Chef."

„Dann hätten wir das auch. Harry, Ron, beeilt euch, ich hab heute noch was Besseres zu tun, als mit euch einkaufen zu gehen."

„Der scheucht einen von einem Ort zum anderen.", wisperte Ron Harry zu.

„Zyprian, kann ich mit, ich brauch noch ein paar Kräuter.", erkundigte sich Lys.

„Sicher."

Nach dem Frühstück zogen sie sich dann ihre Jacken und Schuhe an und verließen das Haus. Sie kehrten wieder in den Untergrundbahnhof von Gestern zurück, von dem aus sie einen Seitentunnel betraten der schlussendlich in eine riesige Halle führte. Marktstände waren vollkommen wahllos überall aufgebaut worden und die Halle quoll fast über von Leuten, Schülern wie Lehrern und es kamen immer noch neue nach. Harry sah sich um. Es gab viele Dinge, die auch in der Winkelgasse käuflich waren, wie Kräuter und Besen. Doch Harry fand, dass letztere im Vergleich zu seinem Feuerblitz richtig schäbig wirkten. Zuerst geleitete Zyprian sie an einen Stand mit den verschiedensten Steinsorten. Es gab allgemein bekannte, wie Smaragd oder Rubin, aber ebenso seltener gesichtete wie Chrysokoll und Hiddenit. Harry fragte sich, was sie hier wohl brauchten.

„Welches Sternzeichen seid ihr?", erkundigte Zyprian sich beiläufig, während er seinen Blick über die feinsäuberlich sortierten Reihen schweifen ließ.

„Ich bin Löwe.", outete Harry sich bereitwillig.

„Löwe also, dann nehmen wir für den Anfang einen Bergkristall, einen Edeltopas und einen Diamanten. Löwe, was war Löwe doch gleich…"

„Stör.", bot der Verkäufer mittleren Alters hilfsbereit an.

„Ah ja, danke Tom. Dann am besten zur Sicherheit gleich noch einen Granat."

„Welche Form?"

„Trommelsteine, er wird sie vermutlich eh nur für dieses Jahr benötigen."

„Sonst noch etwas?"

„Ron? Oh warte, sag's mir nicht, du kannst nur ein Fisch sein, liege ich falsch?"

„Nein, stimmt, Fisch." Ron war ziemlich verblüfft darüber, dass sein Sternzeichen einfach erraten worden war. „Woher wusstest du das?"

Zyprian zuckte mit den Achseln und wandte sich wieder Tom zu.

„Intuition, wenn du in Deutschland aufgewachsen wärst, dann…" Zyprian brach ab.

„Dann?"

„Nein, vergiss es, dann hättest du es auch nicht gewusst. Fische, das wird teuer, obwohl der Diamant schon nicht ganz billig war. Amethyst, Fluorit, Opal, Mondstein und Sugilith. Indianisches Medizinrad…" Zyprian schien im Kopf etwas durchzugehen. „Wäre der Puma, demnach Türkis und Amazonit."

Tom händigte das gewünschte in kleinen braunen Tüten aus.

„Wars das?"

„Nicht ganz, ist der Sardonyx bereits da?"

„Oh ja, warte einen Moment."

Tom kramte in seinen Hosentaschen. Harry fiel auf, dass er Handschuhe anhatte. Er beförderte einen schwarzen Stein mit weißen Streifen an einem Lederarmband zu Tage und reichte ihn Zyprian.

„Hier isser, aber sag mal, du hattest doch mal einen, was ist denn mit dem?"

„Bei meinen letzten Prüfungen, habe ich ihn etwas überanstrengt, vielleicht kriegt mein Vater ihn ja wieder hin."

„Das will ich hoffen, war ein guter Stein, sind sehr selten in der Qualität in der du sie willst, nicht leicht da ran zu kommen. Solltest mir dankbar sein."

„Nun, ich setze vollstes Vertrauen in deine Fähigkeiten als Handelsmann. Du hast ihn niemanden berühren lassen bisher, oder?"

„Nein, um Gottes Willen, bin ich des Lebens müde?"

„Gut."

Zyprian bezahlte die Steine und machte dem nächsten Stand seine Aufwartung. Hier gab es Diverseste Bücher.

„Das Erstklässlerset plus Mystik, Aura und Zauberkunst als Wahlfächer. 2-mal bitte.", brachte Zyprian sein Anliegen vor.

Die Bücher wurden ihm gegeben und der circa 1.70m große Junge ächzte unter dem Gewicht.

„Da, nehmt."

Ron und Harry nahmen ihre Bücher in Empfang, Zyprian bezahlte derweil. Weiter ging's zu einem Stabverkäufer. Aber nicht die unterarmlangen Stöcke die Harry kannte. Es waren richtige alte Stäbe aus knorrigem Holz und so lang wie Wanderstöcke.

„Zwei Stäbe für diese beiden Herren.", gab Zyprian seine Bestellung auf.

„Feuer, Wasser, Wind, Erde, Eis oder irgendwas Spezielles?", erkundete sich die rundliche Händlerin gelangweilt.

Zyprian warf ihnen einen fragenden Blick zu.

„Was wollt ihr?"

„Hä?", gab Ron sein mangelndes Verständnis kund.

„Euer Stab, worauf soll er spezialisiert sein?", erwiderte Zyprian ungeduldig.

„Ähm, keine Ahnung?", bot Harry an.

Stöhnen folgte dieser Aussage.

„Zu welchem Element fühlt ihr euch am meisten hingezogen?"

„Feuer.", sagte Harry sofort.

„Wind.", meinte Ron etwas zögerlicher.

„Geht doch. Also, da haben sie's.", wandte er sich wieder an die Händlerin.

„Wie lang?"

„Um Himmels Willen, das sind Austauschschüler, nach diesem Jahr landen die Stäbe sowieso aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach in der Besenkammer und werden dort verrotten, also fragen sie nicht so viel sondern geben sie uns einfach die Standartmodelle.", brauste Zyprian auf.

Beleidigt übergab die Frau ihnen zwei hellbraune Stäbe. Harry strich über das Holz und war ein wenig überrascht es unbehandelt vorzufinden. Es sah fast so aus, als habe jemand einen Ast von einem Baum abgeschnitten, sämtliche Zweige entfernt und das war's. Keine Verzierungen, nicht einmal Lack der Splitter verhinderte.

„Sechs Groschen.", brummte die Verkäuferin unhöflich.

„Sechs Grosche? Liebe Güte, dafür bekäme ich ja ein halbes Pfund Achate!"

„Dann gehen sie und kaufen sie sich Achate, wenn ihnen meine Preise nicht in den Kram passen."

Grummelnd entrichtete Zyprian ihr den Lohn und fluchte auf dem Weg zum nächsten Stand leise vor sich hin.

„Weißt du, wie viel ein Groschen in Sickel umgerechnet wäre?", erkundigte Harry sich ratlos bei Ron.

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Aber wenn ich mir so seine Verwünschungen anhöre muss es verdammt viel sein für so nen blöden Stock, nicht, dass ich was davon verstehen würde."

Nachdem sie noch einige unbedeutende Instrumente erstanden hatten, wie zum Beispiel ein Becken in dem laut Zyprian die Steine über Nacht aufgeladen werden konnten, entschieden Ron und Harry, dass sie sich noch etwas umsehen wollten und Zyprian wollte noch einige Haushaltsbesorgungen erledigen. Harry wollte unbedingt zuerst die unscheinbaren Besen näher untersuchen. Sie waren tatsächlich nicht besonders beeindruckend oder schön gestaltet.

„Sind das die einzigen Besen, die sie verkaufen?", konnte Harry nicht umhin zu fragen.

Der Händler wirkte verwirrt.

„So ist es."

„Aber was ist mit dem Feuerblitz oder zumindest einem Komet oder so?"

„Verzeihen sie, aber diese Besen sind mir nicht geläufig. Darf ich fragen aus welchem Land sie kommen, dass ihnen meine Auswahl nicht ausreicht?"

„England. Ich dachte nicht, dass die Besen in Deutschland anders wären, sie sind so" Harry suchte nach dem richtigen Wort um nicht beleidigend zu wirken. „Schlicht.", beendete er schließlich seinen Satz.

Das Gesicht des Besenverkäufers hellte sich schlagartig auf.

„Das liegt daran, dass wir hier mit einer völlig anderen Art Besen fliegen. Es gibt zwar auch Standartmodelle, aber die kauft ja keiner. In Deutschland kann jeder Besitzer individuell die Fertigkeiten seines Besens ausbauen, ganz wie er will."

„Wie soll das denn funktionieren?", stieß Harry perplex aus, was mit einem Grinsen quittiert wurde.

„Mit Runen. Jede von ihnen gibt dem Besen bestimmte Fähigkeiten, wie Geschwindigkeit, Wendigkeit oder Beschleunigung, je nach Größe der Rune wird auch beispielsweise die Geschwindigkeit höher.", erklärte er munter.

Harry hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. Darauf wäre er nie gekommen.

„Das ist doch viel zu kompliziert, warum macht ihr das so?", klagte indes Ron.

„Damit Quiditch nicht davon abhängig wird wie viel Geld jemand für neue Besen ausgeben kann."

Eine plausible Erklärung, dachte Harry und erinnerte sich an den Vorfall mit Malfoy und den Nimbus 2001. Wenig später gabelte Zyprian sie wieder auf und brachte sie in ihr Haus zurück. Den Rest des Tages verbrachten sie damit, Hermine zu suchen und sich deren Geschwafel über die neuen Fächer anzuhören. Natürlich war auch sie einkaufen gewesen und hatte bereits alle Bücher zumindest durchgeblättert. Besonders freute sie sich schon auf Illusion und Mystik, die bestimmt ‚richtig spannend' würden. Früh Abends gingen sie zu Bett und konnten den morgigen Unterricht kaum erwarten.


End file.
